Competitive shooters, varmint shooters, picnickers, and nature photographers require equipment and accessories to be carried to various outdoor locations and also must spend time sitting or lying on the ground to accomplish their intended purposes, i.e., competitions, hunting, taking pictures, etc. These activities generally require many trips carrying equipment, blankets, mats, and supplies from the person's vehicle to the intended location of the proposed activity.